Photo Book
by ArtistKurai
Summary: Hayato and Ryu make good on what they told Yankumi after catching her with the adult manga. Sequel to Manga. Written for OtakuShuichi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen or its characters.

* * *

><p>It was finally graduation day. Yamaguchi Kumiko had just watched her second class of high school seniors graduate and go on to bigger and better things; her tears were still falling as she walked away from the park where she and her students had parted ways. Just like the last graduation, this one had been bitter sweet for the young teacher. <p>

By the time she got home, Yankumi's tears had mostly dried. She was thankful for this, for she didn't want to worry her family with her troubles, especially when they weren't serious. Upon entering the house, she was greeted by her closest family members. "Okaeri nasai," said Tetsu and Minoru with a respectful bow. 

"Tadaima," responded Yankumi. Despite her still-red eyes, she gave them a smile and stepped up into the house. 

"Your students brought something here for you," said Tetsu. In his hands was a large, flat box with a big red bow on it. 

"Oh really?" asked a surprised Yankumi. "Which students?" 

"Yabuki and Odagiri," answered Minoru. "They asked us to give it to you when you got home." Curious, Yankumi looked over the box Tetsu had just placed in her hands. Just as she was about to open it up, her phone began to ring. 

"Sorry, guys," said Yankumi. She took out her phone and was surprised to see it was Odagiri Ryu's phone. "Moshi moshi, Odagiri-kun?" 

"Did you get the present?" asked Ryu. Yankumi thought his voice sounded suspiciously smug, but because it was Ryu speaking, she couldn't be certain. 

"Hai," answered Yankumi. "This is a surprise. You guys didn't have to give me anything." 

"It's our pleasure," said another voice, which the teacher recognized to be Yabuki Hayato's. "But, there's a condition that must be met before you open your gift, or we'll come to your house and take it back from you before you even get a chance to open it." 

Now, Yankumi was really curious. "Wh-what's the condition?" she asked slowly, almost afraid of the answer. 

"Wait until you're alone to open it," said Ryu. 

Yankumi was left speechless as she heard Hayato return to the phone. "Enjoy, Yankumi. Ja ne," and he ended the call. Without a second to lose, Yankumi raced upstairs to her bedroom. Now that the boys had told her she had to be alone to open her gift, she was doubly curious about what it could be and couldn't wait to find out. 

As soon as she was in her room, Yankumi shut and locked the door behind her and slowly lifted the box lid. "What's this?" she asked aloud. Inside the box was what looked like a photo album. "A photo album?" She lifted it from the box and examined the outside of it before opening the front cover. Tucked under the clear cover of the first page was a note that looked as if it had been written by Hayato and Ryu. 

_Dear Yankumi,_

_ First of all, thank you for a great end of our senior year of high school. Without you, I would never have learned the truth behind Ryu's apology to those Ara High morons and we would never have become best friends again. I feel that I owe you much for giving my best friend back to me. Honto ni arigatou gozaimashita._

_ Also, we have to thank you for convincing me to come back to school. If it weren't for you, I would still be working at Frentzen for those wannabe yakuza. You reunited me with my closest and most loved friend ever as well as our other friends. I can never thank you enough for that._

_ You also taught us how to be adults and live proudly, no matter what kind of adults we choose to be. If not for you, we probably wouldn't have even graduated, let alone thought about working, college, or being responsible adults that we can be proud of. You're the best teacher we've ever had, and you're truly a teacher we can be proud of._

_ So to say thank you for all you've done for us and our friends, we've given you this photo book for you to enjoy. Thank you again from the bottom of our hearts._

_ Your favorite students,_

_ Hayato and Ryu_

Tears once again streamed from Yankumi's eyes as she read the heart-touching letter of thanks from her students. Though, as a teacher, she wasn't technically supposed to have favorites, she couldn't deny that Ryu and Hayato had become her favorites from this class. They had caused her more trouble than the others and frequently made her life miserable, but they had been closer to her than the others, and they treated her as a friend and comrade, and she loved them dearly for it. With tears of joy still in her eyes, Yankumi turned the page to see the first picture they had put in the photo book, and she nearly dropped it in shock. 

The very first picture in the book was one of Hayato lounging against a wall with his head resting against his hand. He was shirtless, she noticed, and below his waist was none other than... a bright red fundoshi! Red-faced, the now-embarrassed teacher flipped to the next page, only to see Ryu leaning with arms folded on a wooden fence and his ankles crossed. He, too, was only in a fundoshi. Flipping frantically through the album, Yankumi found that all the pictures were of the same nature. Each photo featured Hayato or Ryu in a provocative position of some sort wearing nothing but a fundoshi. On the very last page of the album was a picture of the boys together, Hayato giving her the "bunny ears" wave and Ryu smirking slightly, doing the "nya" greeting with his fist that he and the guys usually used. Underneath the picture was a single sentence. 

_Told you we knew a good photographer_

"Those guys!" shouted Yankumi in disbelief. "What are they doing taking pictures like this?! They're teenagers for crying out loud!" Once finished with her rant, Yankumi angrily threw the album on the floor and stormed out of her room. 

Later that night, as she was getting ready for bed, Yankumi noticed the photo book lying open on the floor where she had thrown it earlier. It was opened to a picture of Ryu in a white fundoshi sitting by a lake, and as she got closer to the book, she studied the picture a bit more closely. "I never knew Odagiri had such muscles," she commented. As another thought entered her head, she turned back to the first picture of Hayato and studied it for a few minutes. "Wow, he looks really good in red."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, they went there XD Please review and tell me how you like it.


End file.
